1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that can communicate with an external apparatus, and a technique for setting a parameter in the external apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an information processing apparatus has been able to set a parameter in an external apparatus by communicating with the external apparatus. Particularly when complicated setting is performed for an external apparatus having only a limited operation unit, for example, a mobile device, an information processing apparatus having various interfaces such as a personal computer (PC) may perform setting more simply than when the external apparatus performs setting. In this case, the information processing apparatus sends a parameter to be changed and its value to the external apparatus, to change the parameter in the external apparatus (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-136833).
In order to change the parameter in the external apparatus, however, every time a user gives an instruction to change the parameter, a command to change the parameter is to be sent. If there is a plurality of parameters, when one of the parameters is changed, the other parameters may be affected. Therefore, it is difficult to change the parameters collectively.